Coraza
by Nightcathybrid
Summary: El pequeño Rafael no siempre es rudo.


Hola, aquí les traigo otro pequeño fic sobre otra de nuestras queridas tortuguitas, basada en TMNT 2012, y puedo decirles que es apta para todo público, aquí las tortuguitas tienen 10 años aproximadamente, para que puedan ubicarse mejor.

Las Tortugas Ninja no pertenecen y solo escribo esto como diversión, sin más qué decir, les dejo leer.

**Coraza**

**-**n.-.-.n-

Desde hace algún tiempo, Splinter se había percatado del carácter agresivo de su pequeño hijo.

Ya fuese porque Donatello le quitara uno de os juguetes para desarmarlo, Miguel Ángel lo molestara para llamar su atención o que Leonardo se metiera en el medio para proteger al más pequeño de la ira de su hermanito de rojo.

Rafael tenía mucha fuerza y algo más que mal carácter. Era como si se replegara en su caparazón y se aislara de todos.

-Mikey, ¡déjame en paz!- dice mientras le da un empujón que manda al suelo al otro.

Splinter esperaba que mejorara con el tiempo, pero, para disgusto suyo, la cosa iba de mal en peor, y aunque le dolía hacerlo, se había visto en la necesidad de darle un castigo, no podía tolerar ese tipo de comportamiento y no quería ser duro con él; sólo tenía 6 años.

Aún era muy pequeño.

-Rafael, vas a disculparte con tu hermano por lo que hiciste.

-¿Porque? Solo le di su merecido,¡ tomó mis juguetes!

-discúlpate- le pidió con firmeza

-¡NO!

-Rafael, lo lamento, pero estás castigado.

-No me importa.

Se sentía realmente mal, el tenerlo sentado en la esquina de cara a la pared, pero no podía tolerar que le hubiese tirado uno de los cubos de madera a la cara a Miguel Ángel, quien ahora tenía un chichón en la frente. El resto de sus hermanos estaba sentados en la mesa, muy tranquilos tomando un vaso de leche con galletas azucaradas, el solo había bebido su leche y se le envió al rincón, sin galletas.

Esa noche, Splinter debía salir para buscar cosas que le ayudaran a pasar mejor el invierno. Ya había pasado el famoso "Black Friday" en que la gente liberaba sus impulsos consumistas y… para fortuna de su familia y otros tantos menos afortunados, de Nueva York, significaba que cientos de artículos aún en buen estado serían desechados a los basureros, desde ropa, mobiliarios, electrodomésticos… sólo porque habría modelos más recientes, según ellos. Tal vez consiguiera algo lindo para sus hijos. Se aseguró de que los pequeños estuviesen dormidos, tomó una bolsa grande de lona y salió sigilosamente, sin percatarse de que un par de ojitos verdes le habían visto irse.

Rafael bajó de la cama, y salía de su habitación, su padre no había cerrado bien la puerta, genial, no quería estar en un sitio donde no le comprendían y solo lo regañaban. Estaba bastante molesto, así que salió y avanzó por los oscuros túneles con una pequeña lámpara y un bultito, que no era más que una funda de almohada con un par de juguetes y unas galletas que había robado de la cocina.

Pasadas un par de horas, en el que avanzó bastante por el alcantarillado, comenzó a cuestionarse si realmente había sido una buena idea, se había comido sus galletas, pues tenía hambre, ya hacía mucho frio y no había llevado nada para cubrirse; salvo la funda, que no le lograba cubrir casi nada y… las baterías de la lámpara estaban fallando. Definitivamente había sido una pésima idea.

Escuchó ruidos extraños, estaba bastante oscuro y pensándolo bien, no hubiese estado mal haberse disculpado con Mikey, después de todo ese juguete ni le gustaba tanto, y realmente no quería lastimar a su hermano, pero a veces era tan…encimoso.

Mientras ocupaba su mente con esos pensamientos, trató de volver, pero para disgusto suyo, el camino ya no le era familiar, y aunque no lo admitiría, comenzaba a asustarse, y no recordaba haber escuchado agua corriendo cerca de él…

Pasó cerca de una de las coladeras, escuchó un ligero chapoteo y algo que cayó al agua, se acercó curioso y vio algo que se movía, apuntó con la linterna y la vio

-Oye, ¿qué haces ahí?- se acercó a la orilla, tratando de alcanzar a la pequeña tortuga, pero sus brazos no eran bastante largos, se estiró un poco más y perdió el equilibrio.

-AAH!- sacó la cabeza del agua, estaba helada no podía regresar a la orilla, pues la corriente lo estaba arrastrando

- ¡ayuda, ayuda! – gritó desesperado, con la pequeña tortuga en su mano y muy angustiado ¿quién iba a ayudarlo? ¡Nadie sabía que había salido!, cuando se dieran cuenta, sería muy tarde…

Escuchó algo más cayendo al agua, algo grande y pesado, sintió un par de brazos que le rodeaban y que le dejaban en el concreto, a salvo.

-¿Estas bien?- Splinter le revisaba revisando si se había hecho daño

-s.. si… -Rafael temblaba de frío y miedo… hacía mucho que no veía a su padre tan enojado

-¿Puedes decirme que estás haciendo aquí?-exclamó furioso- pudiste haberte ahogado!

-yo… - Rafael abrió sus manos mostrándole la pequeña tortuga, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas –El agua se loa iba a llevar y… y yo… - no pudo continuar y se abrazó a su padre.

Splinter no lo había visto llorar desde que tenía tres años.

…

Habían pasado unos días del incidente, y aunque no le mencionaron nada a sus hermanos, decidió decir que les había conseguido una mascota a Rafael, sería un secreto entre ambos, aunque desde entonces tomó más precauciones en sus salidas. Su hijo seguía discutiendo a menudo con Leonardo, discutiendo con Donatello y tratando de ahorcar a Miguel Ángel, era mucho más tolerante pero su carácter cambiaba por completo cuando tomaba a su pequeña mascota.

-aw, Spike, ven , es hora de comer. – Rafael tomó con ternura a su tortuguita y la colocó en la mesa, ofreciéndole una hoja de lechuga.

-¿Tu tortuguita ya está comiendo? - Miguel Ángel se acerca con curiosidad – por qué no le das algo más rico?

-¿Gusanos?- sugiere Leonardo.

-No, papá me trajo la lechuga, Donny le dijo que leyó en un libro que era lo mejor para él.

Splinter sonrió al ver sus hijos alrededor de Rafael, sin que éste les golpeara, lucía contento, la pequeña coraza formada por su hijo cedía poco a poco.

Después de todo, una mascota ayuda a los niños a ser más responsables y sensibles con sus semejantes.

-n.n.n.n.n-

Rafael no es tan malote como creen.. bueno aquí es un pequeño chico, espero hayan disfrutado leyendo.

Me despido y hasta el próximo fic.


End file.
